The Werewolf and the Incubus - A Teen Wolf Story
by PrettyLittlePsycho13
Summary: Scott and Stiles are sent to a gay club to observe a target. The target just happens to be an Incubus. After his performance covering a few Porcelain Black songs, the Incubus leaves and Scott and Stiles follow leading to an altercation that leaves Isaac questioning his sexuality.
1. Chapter 1:Music, Confusion and Drama

Chapter 1: Music, Werewolves, Confusion, and Drama "Dude, it's a gay club.", said Stiles to Scott as he parked his "piece of crap" Jeep across the street from the Black Rainbow. "I know, but this is where Deaton said we'd find him.", Scott said as he stepped out of the Jeep. "Right, and what exactly is this guy again?", Stiles asked. "Deaton said that he's an Incubus, basically some kind of supernatural prostitute.", Scott said. "Okay, so, how do we lure him out?", Stiles asked. "We wait until the show's done, than approach him.", Scott said. "Well, what do we say to him?", Stiles asked. "I...I don't know. I'll think of something.", Scott said. Scott and Stiles get into the club and find a booth midway between the entrance and the stage. The lights go dark, everybody cheers, the sound of boots on wood floors flows through the club. A set of lights go up, not enough to show Scott and Stiles' target, but they knew where he'd be anyways. Their target was at the microphone with only the sides of his face being illuminated by the blue set of lights baring down on him, the dancers and the band. The target began to sing. "Please mama forgive me, cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight. Please mama forgive me, he's so wrong but he loves me so right." He sang. The intro music began and the target continued on. "Trouble's always gonna find me someway, and I don't even know how. Cause it's the way he puts the grin on my face; the way he's usin' his mouth. He's tatted up, all or nothin', thunderstruck, high on somethin', smokin' hot, got me puffin, puffin. Please mama forgive me cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight, oh-oh-oh. Please mama forgive me he's so wrong but he loves me so right. He's a bad bad boy and I'm a bad bad girl. Go and get bad tonight. Oh-oh-oh. Please mama forgive me cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight," Than, he screams, "TONIIIGHT!" Scott and Stiles couldn't help but respect this guy for singing a song clearly written by a woman and having the balls to perform it on stage without hesitation. "Not gonna lie, I like his voice, it's feminine but yet it still has that masculine touch to it, you know?", said Stiles. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I also like the fact that he can metal scream to a pop song.", said Scott. "I'm going to go get a drink, you want anything?", asked Stiles. "Nah, I'm good. Thank you, though.", said Scott. "Alright be right back.", said Stiles as he got up and headed over to the bar to ask for something non-alcoholic. Stiles came back with his bottle of water just in time to see and hear the last part of the song. "Please mama hear me out, before I sleep tonight. Please mama hear me out, he's just a wild child. Please mama hear me out, I am a big girl now! PLEASE MAMA! HEAR ME OOOOOOUUUUUUTT!," With that metal scream, Scott and Stiles' jaws dropped to the table. There was just something about that scream that sent chills down both Scott's and Stiles' spines. "Please mama forgive me cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight,", the target sang coming back to his normal sound, "Please mama forgive me, he's so wrong but he loves me so right.", sang the target. The music than picked back up again and the target strutted across the stage, "Please mama forgive me cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight. Oh-oh-oh. Please mama forgive me, he's so wrong but he loves me so right. He's a bad bad boy and I'm a bad bad girl. Go and get bad tonight. Oh-oh-oh. Please mama forgive me cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight, TONIIIGHT!", The crowd went wild, Scott and Stiles included. They even saw some guy crowd surfing. Now they could see his face. He had his knuckles, hands, arms, and left side of his neck tattooed. The right side of his hair was blonde and the left side was black. He was wearing a studded and spiked leather jacket, black jeans and black combat boots with black laces. "Are you guys hammered? BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT YOU FUCKING SHOULD BE!" The crowd wiled out again. "Alright, this next song is not just a song, it's also a nickname I've acquired over the past year or so, this song is called 'Pretty Little Psycho', here we go.", said the Incubus. Scott and Stiles looked at each other than at the Incubus. "Oh oh oh, oh here we go. Walkin', talkin' like you know I want your pretty little psycho...", he sang, "Pretty little psycho.", he whispered into the mic. "I'm ready to go, I'm takin' chances, sippin' lust from champagne glasses. Gotta have you, movin' closer, I wont take 'no' for an answer. You're lookin' crazy, you're lookin' wrong. It looks like we're gonna get along. And once I've got you, it's a fact, baby there's no turning back. Make me, make me impressed! HEY! Make me, make me obsessed! Oh oh oh, oh here we go. Walkin', talkin' like you know I want your PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! Oh oh oh, oh here we go. Baby strike a pose, I want your PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho. Pretty little, pretty little, PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho. Pretty little, pretty little, PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO!", sang the Incubus as he and his dancers did their thing. "So, have you come up with a plan to catch this guy yet?", asked Stiles taking a sip of his water. "Not yet, I'm still thinking. It's too bad we don't have more information on him, like his weaknesses.", said Scott. "Unfortunately, there wasn't much Deaton could tell us.", said Stiles. "That's my point, there's practically nothing known about this incubus. Why is that?", explained Scott. "I'm not sure, it's something I will look into, however.", said Stiles. The boys than turned their attention back to the incubus, who was taking the time during the bridge to address the audience and get them riled up again. Finally, the bridge ended and the build up to the last chorus began. "Oh oh oh, oh here we go. Walkin', talkin' like you know I want you pretty little psycho. Oh oh oh, oh here we go," sang the Incubus kneeling down in front of some guy in the front row, "Baby strike a pose I want your,", he sang grabbing the guys collar on his shirt and pulled him forward a bit, "PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO!", he then let go and strutted across the stage and continued, "Oh oh oh, oh here we go. Walkin', talkin' like you know I want your PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! Oh oh oh, oh here we go. Baby strike a pose I want your PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho. Pretty little, pretty little, PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho. Pretty little, pretty little, PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHOOOO!" The crowd hooted and hollered louder than the last time. Scott and Stiles noticed that the guy the incubus had latched onto during "Pretty Little Psycho" was the guy who had been crowd surfing during "Mama Forgive Me". "Before we continue I just wanna say that I'm very happy to be here in Beacon Hills tonight. We've been here for about 3 months now and you all have made me, the dancers and the band feel like family so, thank you. Thank you so much. This next song is a song that I usually sing at gay pride festivals but I think you guys'll like it just as much if not more. This song is called 'Mannequin Factory'. LET'S GOOO!", the Incubus screamed. The crowd gave out another quick roar before it settled down so the Incubus could start the song. "Oh they gonna love us, oh they gonna love us, we're beautiful, beautiful. Oh they wanna kiss us, oh they wanna dress us, we're beautiful, beautiful.", He sang. "Yeah, look at me. Tell me, what you see. Am I, I a creep? Cause I, I don't even know. Are, you impressed? Do, you, like my dress? Am I, worst or best? Oh wait, I DON'T REALLY CARE! NO ETIQUETTE! WHAT YOU SEE IS WHAT YOU GET! DRESSED IN BURLESQUE! WHILE I'M, HIDING FROM THE SUN! STRUT IN THE STREET! FASHION ON A FREAK! Look look, look at me! I'm a, I'm a loaded gun! DIFFERENT STROKES FOR DIFFERENT FOLKS! DIFFERENT STROKES FOR DIFFERENT FOLKS! Oh they gonna love us, oh they gonna love us, we're beautiful, beautiful. Oh they wanna kiss us, oh they wanna dress us, we're beautiful, beautiful. (oh oh oh-oh oh) WE'RE ALL MANNEQUINS! (oh oh oh-oh oh) BUILT IN A FACTORY!", The Incubus and his dancers did their dance and about quarter way through the bridge, the Incubus took off his leather jacket and threw it into the audience. Scott and Stiles were completely baffled when the jacket just happened to land on THEIR table. "WE'RE ALL MANNEQUINS! BUILT IN A FACTORY!", sang the incubus. Scott thought their cover had been compromised when the Incubus looked directly into Scott's eyes and sang, "WE'RE ALL MANNEQUINS!" Scott quickly looked away and the Incubus continued, "Oh they gonna love us, oh they gonna love us. We're beautiful, beautiful. Oh they wanna kiss us, oh they wanna dress us. We're beautiful, beautiful. (oh oh oh-oh oh) WE'RE ALL MANNEQUINS! (oh oh oh-oh oh) BUILT IN A FACTORY! (oh oh oh-oh oh) WE'RE ALL MANNEQUINS! (oh oh oh-oh oh) BUILT IN A FACTORY!", the incubus finished. The crowd erupted in cheers and hoots and hollers for the Incubus. Before getting on with the final song, the incubus talked to the audience, "We're gonna finish with an old favorite of mine. But first, I gotta ask a question. Hey, you, yeah you, second row. Is my eye bleeding? No? That's fucked, cause I clawed my face during that last song. You know, I was kinda hoping it was bleeding... BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT FUCKING ROCK N ROLL LOOKS LIKE! AND THAT'S WHAT THIS NEXT SONG IS, BITCHES!",he shouted. Stiles looks at Scott, Scott looks at Stiles, both look to the stage. Not knowing what to expect. "Hey hey hey, if you're ready to rage, raise your hands up, this what rock n roll looks like. Yeah yeah yeah, wearin' leather and lace, raise your hands up, this what rock n roll looks like.", the Incubus sang. Scott and Stiles looked at each other and shrugged. "The dark days fallin' down on my skin. I feel the thirst to get it in. Trouble trouble drink it down, like a king, I take the crown. Flush away the pain till my head spins. Cause we're the kids that belong to the night. We gonna get pissed, we gonna start a fight! Hey hey hey if you're ready to rage raise your hands up this what rock n roll looks like. Yeah yeah yeah, wearin' leather and lace, raise your hands up this what rock n roll looks like. (nananananananana HEY! HEY! HEY!) "I think I've got something worked out.", said Scott. "Let's hear it.", said Stiles. "Well, there's only two directions he could go when he leaves here, right?", asked Scott. "Yeah, why?", asked Stiles. "If I can get Isaac and the others here in 20 minutes or so, they can be waiting and prepared to stop the incubus when I give the command.", explained Scott. "That's really all we can do seeing as we know next to nothing about him or what he can do.", said Stiles. "Alright, I'll send Isaac a text now.", said Scott grabbing his phone out of his pocket. During Lil Wayne's part, the Incubus and his male dancers got pretty up close and personal with each other. Scott and Stiles were both relieved that they were straight otherwise they're boners would've burst through their jeans by now. Next thing they knew, the Incubus was off the stage and walking through the audience singing, "You wanna talk the talk, get up and show me your walk. You wanna talk the talk, you better show me your walk. You wanna talk the talk, GET UP AND SHOW ME YOUR WALK!,", the Incubus had made his way to Stiles' side of the table and grabbed him by the collar of his plaid over shirt, "YOU WANNA TALK THE TALK, YOU BETTER SHOW ME YOUR WALK!" He than let go of Stiles's shirt and quickly got back on stage. "Hey hey hey, if you're ready to rage, raise your hands up, this what rock n roll looks like. Yeah yeah yeah, wearin' leather and lace, raise your hands up!" The music kept playing while he took a deep breath and screamed, "LIIIIIIIIIIIKE!", the scream carried into the ending chorus, "Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like! Yeah yeah yeah, wearin' leather and lace! Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like! (nananananananana HEY! HEY! HEY! nananananananana HEY! HEY! HEY!)." This time, the crowd cheered so loud you'd think the ceiling was about to come down. Scott noticed that the Incubus was about to leave and signaled Stiles to follow him outside. They were waiting outside the Jeep when they caught sight of their target once again. The Incubus was saying goodnight to his dancers and his band. "Get in, we'll follow him as long as we can.", said Stiles. "Sounds good.", replied Scott. The boys got back into Stiles' Jeep and waited for the Incubus to get a quarter of a mile down the road before attempting to tail him. It was about ten minutes of twists and turns, uphills and downhills before they saw the taillights of the Incubus' car. Scott felt a sudden vibration in his pocket. It was a text from Issac: HEY, DID YOU FIND HIM YET? Scott replied: YES, WE'RE FOLLOWING HIM NOW, JUST MAKE SURE YOU, PETER, AND CORA ARE READY WHEN I GIVE THE SIGNAL. "How much farther is this guy gonna drive?" asked Stiles. "Not much longer," said Scott, "Remember, I have a little surprise waiting for him about two miles further." Not even ten minutes later, Scott signaled Isaac and the others to bring their target to a screeching halt. * * * Scott and Stiles get out of the Jeep to see that Isaac had cornered the incubus and Peter and Cora were further back, guarding all possible escape routes. Isaac roared at the incubus, who simply smirked and retorted, "If you wanted to rumble, all you had to do," his eyes then turned turquoise, "was ask.", he said. Isaac than lunged at the incubus, but, as fast as Isaac was, the incubus was faster. They fought for about five solid minutes before the incubus got the upper hand due to Isaac's miscalculation. The incubus caught Isaac's foot and flipped him on his back. Before Isaac could get up, the Incubus was on top of him. He laughed, leaned down and whispered into Isaac's ear, "Have you ever tried a better approach than attacking everything that moves? You should really try being a lover, not a fighter." Isaac was puzzled for a moment, a moment which the Incubus took full advantage of, and kissed Isaac. When he incubus pulled back, everyone saw a transparent turquoise stream flow from Isaac to the Incubus, who kissed Isaac one final time before getting up off him, and proceeded back to his car. Scott, Stiles, Cora, and Peter could NOT believe what they had just seen. Also, Isaac couldn't believe what he had just felt. Scott grabbed the incubus' arm before he could open the door to his car, "Hey, you're not going ANYWHERE.", he said. "Oh, really?,", the Incubus pulled his arm out of Scott's hand with supernatural strength, "because I'm pretty sure that I am.", he said. "If you wanna talk to me like a civil human being, find me on the Lacrosse field tomorrow during your free period. Oh, and don't worry about Isaac, the effect will wear off in a couple hours. Have a good night.", said the incubus as he shut the door. Scott thought about it for a second and realized that only Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia knew what period he had off this semester. So, how did an incubus who isn't even from Beacon Hills know that? And how did he know Isaac's name? * * * The next day, Scott and Stiles talked things over in English (which was easier now that Jennifer wasn't their teacher anymore.) "So, what the hell was that, between Isaac and the incubus last night?", asked Stiles. "I'm not sure, I tried talking to Isaac about it when we got home but he wouldn't talk.", said Scott. "Well what do we do now? We can't just let the incubus go around town killing people.", said Stiles. "I'm meeting him at the Lacrosse field during my free period. Maybe he'll tell me something about what he's actually doing here.", said Scott. "Right, and then he'll do to you what he did to Isaac.", said Stiles. "Even if he does, he said himself that the effect wears off after a few hours.", said Scott. "Well, I think I should come with you, just in case.", said Stiles. Scott rolled his eyes, "Fine.", he said. The bell finally rang for class to be over and Scott and Stiles head straight for the field. When they got to the locker room, they saw Isaac sitting in front of his locker, staring off into space. "Isaac,", asked Scott, "are you okay?". Isaac looked at Scott as if he'd been startled, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Um, I think I'm just gonna go home after school today. Do you think you could cover for me with coach?", he said. "Yeah, definitely, get some rest.", said Scott. "I-I will, see you at home.", said Isaac, and left. When Scott and Stiles get out to the field, the incubus was already waiting. "Hello again, Scott, Stiles." he said. "How do you know our names?", said Scott, "I was born a witch. Luckily I managed to retain my magic after being bitten.", he said. "So you're a witch turned incubus?", asked Stiles. "Exactly, now, I'm not going to give you EVERYTHING you want to know right now. BUT, I can tell you a few things that you need to know for the moment. First of all, my name is Andrew Raven Balthazar Grey, I'm an incubus who just happens to be the lead singer in a Porcelain Black cover band, I am openly gay, I have a real issue with authority and I'm not here to kill anyone or try to claim this region for myself. I am simply here because I needed a change of scenery.", said Andrew. "How long have you been in Beacon Hills?", asked Scott. "Almost 3 months.", answered Andrew. "What did you do to Isaac last night?", asked Scott. "That's how I feed. Incubi and succubi feed on the sexual energy of others, or even each other. Some incubi and succubi can even become powerful enough to feed off of multiple people at a time.", explained Andrew. "So, last night, you... fed off of Isaac?", said Stiles. "Indeed I did. But, to be fair, he attacked me first. I was simply defending myself.", said Andrew. "Last night, you told me that the effect would wear off after a couple of hours but he STILL looks like he just saw a ghost.", said Scott. "He's probably still in shock that a guy kissed him. 90% of the straight guys I have kissed ended up exactly like Isaac.", said Andrew. "You mean manically depressed and wanting nothing to do with the world?", Stiles shot at Andrew. Andrew's eyes narrowed on Stiles and turned turquoise. "That, or maybe he's trying to hide the fact that he actually liked and enjoyed the kiss and is going insane trying to keep the way he feels under wraps because he's afraid that if he comes to terms with what he really is, that everyone is going to treat him the exact same way his father did.", Andrew shot back. "Wait, you know about Isaac's dad abusing him?", asked Scott. "Yes, but only because of my magic. When I kissed him, I saw everything that had ever happened to him since birth in 5 seconds. Seeing the monster that Isaac was forced to live with... I'm glad he's dead.", said Andrew wiping away some tears away before they could begin falling down his face. "I-I'm sorry, I don't usually become THIS emotional in front of people who don't trust me.", said Andrew with a slight giggle. "Why did you start crying?", asked Stiles. "Let's just say, as far as abuse goes, I know how Isaac felt more than anyone in Beacon Hills.", said Andrew. "Lemme guess, you came out and everyone hated you?", said Stiles. "Not even. Every little thing I ever did wrong, SMACK, 'oh, Andy, you didn't take out the trash!', got the old leather belt on the ass. 'Andrew, you didn't wash the ONE DISH in the sink.' SLAP! 'Andrew, you have a 12:00 curfew, it's 12:00:04.' PUNCH,", Andrew looked both angry and heart-broken, "my coming out didn't matter to my family, it was just ammunition for them to use against me." he said. "Okay, so you know how it feels to be abused, that doesn't explain why you went after Isaac.", said Scott. "Okay, one: HE attacked ME, and on YOUR order by the way," said Andrew staring into Scott's soul, "and two: incubi are attracted to people who share a common trait, Isaac and I share the whole abusive family thing. However, whereas he basically became a little lost puppy, I became a spirit of vengeance.", said Andrew. "How, exactly, is a sex-crazed, were-beast a 'spirit of vengeance'?", asked Stiles. "I wasn't referencing to when Isaac and I were bitten, I've been an incubus longer than Scott's had claws. I meant that the abuse of his father made Isaac create a mask to hide behind so that no one would know he was being abused. The abuse I was served, made me into a fighter. If you punch me, I will punch you back ten times harder for twice as long.", said Andrew. Scott listened to Andrew's heartbeat, just as steady as when they first stepped onto the field. "I still feel like you're hiding something.", he said. "Oh, I am. But, as I said before, I wasn't giving you EVERYTHING today. If you want to talk again," Andrew handed Scott a piece of paper with Andrew's name, number and apartment address on it, "either give me a call or stop by, whatever works for you." Scott folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "Now then, I must be off, I have other things to do today than explain my life story to the True Alpha and his sarcastic sidekick.", said Andrew. "You know?", asked Scott. "Yes,", nodded Andrew, "and may I say that I like the red eyes better. Wear that title with pride, Scott. What you did to become the True Alpha is nothing to snear at.", said Andrew turning and starting towards the forest. * * * Later that day, while Scott covered for Isaac at Lacrosse practise, Isaac threw himself onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "What's wrong with me?", thought Isaac to himself. "Why did he kiss ME? Why did I LIKE it? I'm not gay. I thought Ms. Blake was hot... well, not after I saw her REAL face... But still, I've never been attracted to another guy before. How did this happen? Did the kiss MAKE me gay? Or did the kiss just unlock some hidden side of me? Maybe I should talk to Deaton. He may have some in sight as to what that incubus did to me." * * * Isaac was thankful that it was nearly October and temperatures were relatively low, otherwise he'd be sweating bullets from his walk down to Deaton's office. Isaac closed the door behind him and advanced towards the back. "Isaac, how are you?", said Deaton walking around to the front part of the office. "Umm, a-actually... That's what I came to talk to you about...", said Isaac. So, Isaac told Deaton about his encounter with the incubus and the thoughts and feelings he's been having. Deaton quietly listened until Isaac was done. "Well, Isaac, I know you may not want to hear this but it sounds as though you are simply finally realizing what you are as far as sexual orientation goes. Incubi can't turn people gay or straight or anywhere in between. The only way a person can be affected by an incubus like you were is if somewhere deep down inside they were turned on by same sex relations.", explained Deaton. Isaac just nodded, unsure of what to say. "I guess the only thing to do is set up a meeting between you and the Incubus. Scott and I will be here with you every step of the way.", said Deaton. Isaac nodded again. "Thanks for the insight, doc. But I should get back to Scott's before he and Melissa send a search party after me.", said Isaac. "Any time, Isaac. Have a good night.", said Deaton. "Thanks, you too.", said Isaac. On the walk back, Isaac pondered more on what Deaton had said to him. "Could Deaton be right? Could I really be gay or bisexual or whatever? Maybe Deaton's right, maybe the only way to try to understand any of this is to come face to face with the cause of all this, the incubus.", Isaac thought to himself as he started walking faster. 


	2. Chapter 2: Life Interrupts Good Dreams

Back at his apartment in downtown Beacon Hills, Andrew was practicing for his next live performance when his phone alarm went off, letting him know that he was done for the night. Andrew gathered his boombox, jacket, phone and his Starbucks mocha frappuchino with extra whipped cream (that he really DIDN'T need but bought anyway seeing as he was going to be dancing the calories he gained from it off) and leaves the dance studio he installed in one of the bedrooms he wasn't using. As soon as he got into his actual room and set his stuff down, Andrew bee-lined for the shower. While in the shower, Andrew argued with himself. "Yes, he's cute, but he's a wolf. And he attacked you. True but Scott's the one who ordered him to, and WHAT is wrong with werewolves? Um remember, you wouldn't be an Incubus if it wasn't for your werewolf ex... Fuck off, okay. I loved him, he was the ONLY one to treat me with any decent amount of respect. He simply... wanted to be with me forever... Oh, really? Than why is it that you're SINGLE now? Stop it! Why is it, I wonder, that you can never keep a boyfriend? Why can you never be loved like you want to be? Don't say it! Do not fucking say it. YOU'RE! Stop! SIMPLY! Please! UNLOVABLE! NO!" After the mental argument, Andrew finished his shower and was shocked to find out that in all his arguing with himself, he'd telekinetically lashed out at the bathroom mirror, shattering it to pieces. "Of all the powers I lose control over, it ALWAYS has to be my god damned psychic ones.", said Andrew laughing a little in hysteria. "On the plus side, I know I'll keep the repairman in business.", said Andrew leaving his bathroom and heading to bed. "Werewolf or no, Isaac is gorgeous. But, that doesn't explain why I haven't been able to get him out of my head since I fed on him the other ni-... GREEAATT another crush... Another crush, another disappointment, another crack in the piece of ice I call my heart. Will I ever be able to find love? Maybe I should stop looking for love and let love look for me?", yawned Andrew closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. * * * While Andrew was arguing with himself, Isaac was laying in he and Scott's room doing the same. "Okay, tomorrow I'll talk to Scott about what Deaton told me.", Isaac pulled his comforter closer to his body, "In the mean time, what do I do about these thoughts I'm having. I can't seem to get these images of the Incubus out of my head. Ever since he kissed me...", Isaac's thought trailed off as he realized his thinking about the kiss not only brought images of the Incubus hovering above him; the kiss itself and how amazing it felt, but that doing so had provoked a reaction from his nether-regions. At first, Isaac didn't know what to do. Either he could push the images aside and let his boner deflate or he could sneak off to the bathroom and beat one out while thinking about the Incubus. Isaac decided that as late as it was getting, he was going to push the images flashing through his mind aside and get some sleep. That night, Isaac had a dream about the Incubus. They were laying in a freshly cut wheat field watching the stars when the Incubus looked over at Isaac. Isaac looked back, and just as they were about to kiss, he woke up. Isaac was relieved to look out the window and see that it was just barely getting light out, meaning he still had time to sleep. Not that he had to be anywhere today, after all it was Saturday. Attempting not to wake Scott, Isaac got up, went to the bathroom, walked downstairs to get a glass of water, and came back up. When he got to the doorway of He and Scott's room, he remembered the dream he had about the Incubus. Isaac felt his cheeks redden with blush and started smiling like an idiot. Once he realized he'd been standing there for nearly 5 minutes, he climbed back into bed, took one last sip of water, set the glass on his nightstand, laid down, and went back to sleep. * * * If it wasn't for the fact that his phone is exceedingly loud, Andrew would have slept all day just to finish the dream he'd had about Isaac. They were in the locker room, all of the other guys had left and gone to class or something. Andrew was putting the last of his stuff into his locker when Isaac comes up behind Andrew and wraps his arms around Andrew's waist and slowly kisses his neck. Andrew breathes out quickly for his neck has always been a sensitive spot. Andrew reaches around and give Isaac's semi-hard package a firm squeeze. Isaac growls and quickly spins Andrew around, pins him against the lockers by his wrists and before Andrew can even utter a complaint about the padlock currently being pressed into his shoulder, Isaac's lips met Andrew's. Such passionate kisses, the kind of which Andrew hadn't felt since the night he was bitten. Isaac picks Andrew up and carries him missionary-style to the bench on the other side of the lockers. Isaac sets Andrew down on the bench and gets on top of him, still in missionary, and starts grinding himself against Andrew while frenching him. Then, just as Andrew was in the middle of taking Isaac's shirt off, the phone alarm went off. Andrew yawned, sat up, and checked his phone. There were 2 missed calls. One from the lead backup dancer and one from the sound guy at the Black Rainbow. The time on the phone said it was almost eleven o' clock. Andrew got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. After a 2 minute mental debate, he chose to just bum it seeing as: 1. he only planned on going to the bar and practicing for the show next Friday night. 2. He had to do laundry later that day so sweatpants and a hoodie was the outfit of choice. * * * Isaac awoke to the sweet sounds of Stiles sarcastically retorting to Melissa's question about the necessity of being at the house so early. Isaac looked over to Scott's bed and saw that Scott wasn't there. He then heard Stiles come upstairs and open the door to Scott and Isaac's room. "Hey, Isaac. How are you feeling?", asked Stiles. "Fine, I guess. What time is it?", replied Isaac. "It is nearly 11am on this beautiful and freaking cold September morning.", Stiles said with a smirk. Isaac groaned and rolled over, pulling his comforter up towards his neck. Scott then came out of the bathroom, yawned, crawled back into his bed and finally took notice of Stiles standing in the middle of the room. "Dude, it's nearly 11 in the morning, why are you here?", asked a puzzled Scott. "Well, in case you forgot, there is STILL a sex-chi-eating witch out there that we know next to nothing about. I came over to work out a game plan.", said Stiles lifting his backpack (that looked like it was about to explode from all the paper Stiles had shoved in it) with confirmation. "Can it wait a few more hours? We went to bed late last night... well, this morning...", asked Scott. "I second that motion.", said Isaac pointing to Scott. "Ugh, fine... I'll be watching TV downstairs.", said Stiles, clearly disappointed. "Thank you. Cereal's in the cupboard next to the fridge.", said Scott. "I know, you're almost out of Captain Crunch. See you guys in a few hours.", said Stiles, making sure to close the door behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Comes Back

"5, 6, 7, 8!", Andrew shouted as he and his backup dancers rehearsed for the next show. "I'm on the battlefield like oh my god (oh la la). Knockin soldiers down like house of cards (oh la la). I'm a one woman a-army (oh la la). Yes, I'm a one woman a-army (oh la la, oh la la, oh la la). I pull up in a matte black supercar. Like Whitney, yeah, no bodyguard. I'm stylin' on 'em, gettin' em hard. I got it, I bring all the boys to the yard. If you see me at the club in Hollywood, you know I bring that Detroithood. You like it and you're feelin good. You know that you want it, you know that you would. Let's march tonight, the music is still playin so get up and fight. You know that you want it, you know that you would...", sang/rapped Andrew. He was glad he decided to practice the hardest song first, for both the back up dancers, Ben and Jordan, AND Andrew needed to work out some kinks in their rhythym. After practice, Andrew was toweling off his face whe his phone started ringing. "Hello?", said Andrew. "Hello, Andrew," Andrew's eyes grew wide as he realized who was on the other end of the line, "it's been a while, hasn't it?", the deep, sexy, velvety voice said. "Only five years, six months, 24 weeks, 11 days, 13 hours, 8 minutes and... 15 seconds.", replied Andrew coldly after looking at the clock on the wall. "I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but I need your help.", the voice said. "How deep of a grave have you dug yourself THIS TIME?", asked Andrew. "Deep enough that THEY want me dead. They've already sent a number of people after me. So I thou-", the voice got cut off by Andrew hissing, "So you thought you'd come back to me? Your ex? The ex who happens to be a witch? A witch that happens to be the only one on the West coast that knows any glamour spells? You think you're gonna come to my place, make me feel like I'm the only guy in the world, then, after you get what you want, you're just gonna freakin take off like you always do? My answer is NO! You dug your grave, now lay in it!", and ending the call. Andrew closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then walked out to his car to grab a water from the huge, ice-filled cooler he kept in the trunk. Upon reentering the bar, Andrew decided to give his legs a break and sit for a while. "So,", Ben raised and eyebrow and looked at Andrew, "not meaning to be intrusive but I'm dying to know, who was that on the phone?". Andrew blushed. "How much did you hear?", he asked. "I heard your very acidic response of 'only 5 years, 6 months' and you nearly shouting, 'you dug your grave, now lay in it' at whoever that was.", said Ben. "It was someone from my past who I honestly couldn't care less about. I don't feel like going into detail but lets just say he led me to believe that a situation we found ourselves in was... going to last a long time. But, he got mixed up with some dangerous shit and it all went downhill from there.", said Andrew taking a sip of his water. Ben nodded and then ordered a White Russian. "You know I have water in my car if you want one, Ben.", snickered Andrew. "Hey, it's five o' clock somewhere.", said Ben. "Okay, just drink it slowly. At least till AFTER we're done practicing.", said Andrew. "Don't worry, I got you.", said Ben taking a big swig of his White Russian and immediately hoping of the barstool. "K, we've practiced 'One Woman Army' and while we still need a bit more practice on it, we can sure as hell pat ourselves on the back today. Now, let's see, we still have to do 'Naughty Naughty' and 'Rich Boi'.", said Andrew. Ben looked at Jordan, the other backup dancer, than at Andrew, "What about 'Love Someone'?", said Ben and Jordan almost simultaneously. "That's a ballad, I'll do that one on my own.", said Andrew. "Oh, well than... I think we should do 'Rich Boi' first seeing as it's a newer song and I know personally, I gotta perfect those moves during the bridge.", said Jordan. "Good idea. Also I gotta make sure I get my queues down as to when to be raspy and when to be melodic.", said Andrew. "Alright,", Ben hopped up, "'Rich Boi' it is. I'll go get the song going." * * * Another dream shook Isaac out of a dead sleep. This time, there was no cutesy, lovey dovey bullshit. There was nothing but chaos and destruction. Flaming cars being tossed from one end of the street to the other or into buildings to set them on fire if they werent already, people running around like chickens with their heads cut off screaming incoherent things. And, at the center of it all, was the Incubus and some other figure that was masked in shadow. Isaac stretched and yawned. Noticing that Scott wasn't in his bed was an indication that it was time to get his ass in gear. Within seconds Isaac grabbed a random shirt, pair of boxers, jeans and socks and headed off to the bathroom. Isaac was fixing his hair when he noticed something about his eyes, he took a closer look with his werewolf vision and instantly noticed that his eyes were a darker shade of yellow than they were the other night. "What the hell?,", Isaac thought to himself, "Why are my eyes so dark? Shouldn't the relfection of them make me blind as a bat for a few seconds?" Stiles and Scott were eating the last two bowls of Captain Crunch when Isaac came flying down the stairs. "We, well, I, have a problem.", said Isaac. "What kind of problem?", asked Scott and Stiles simultaneously. "A supernatural problem", said Isaac, switching to his wolf-vision to show Scott and Stiles his now dark-gold eyes. "Dude, what's up with your eyes?", asked Stiles. "I don't know, I was getting dressed when I noticed something different about my eyes and when I switched to my wolf-vision, this is what I saw.", said Isaac. Scott grabbed his phone. "Who are you calling?", asked Stiles. "Deaton, maybe he knows what's going on with Isaac's eyes?", said Scott. "Deaton? Hey, it's Scott. Listen, umm... do you think we could stop by the clinic in say... half an hour? Okay, see you then.", said Scott, pressing the "end" button on his phone. "So now that that's done... Do you want to talk about what happened the other night, Isaac?", asked Scott. "What about the other night? I fought with the Incubus, he kissed me, we were all stunned. What's there to talk about?", said Isaac, trying desperately to NOT have this conversation RIGHT NOW of all times. "How about the fact that since that night you've been looking like a war veteran with mild PTSD?", asked Stiles. "I... Um... may or may not... be... er... questioning my sexuality...", said Isaac who was being careful to not look Scott or Stiles in the eyes. "Did the Incubus cause this?", asked Scott genuinely concerned. "Y-yes and no. I mean, I've always assumed I was straight. But, that night... It's like he unveiled a part of me that either I wasn't ready to deal with or I just simply didn't know for sure.", said Isaac. "So, the Incubus didn't TURN you?", asked Stiles. "No, I already went to Deaton with like 500 questions and he said that Incubi and Succubi can't turn anyone from one sexuality to another. People are affected like I was because deep down inside, they like the idea of same-sex relations.", explained Isaac. "Well, whatever you turn out to be, I'll support you any way I can.", said Scott putting a hand on Isaac's shoulder and forcing eye contact. "Thanks, Scott.", said Isaac. "Me too.", said Stiles. "Thanks guys.", said Isaac smiling a little. "Now, I don't know about you guys but I think that Isaac telling us about his sexuality questioning is a perfect segue into discussing the one being who caused him to start questioning his sexuality in the first place.", said Stiles enthusiastically as he headed into the living room. Scott and Isaac rolled their eyes and followed. "Alright. What did you find out?", asked Scott. "A lot, actually. I had my suspisions about whether becoming an Incubus was a legit possibility for someone who was bitten and, as it turns out, it's entirely possible.", said Stiles, handing out papers to Scott and Isaac while also making a pile on the coffee table. "Basically, to become an Incubus or Succubus, one must have gone through enough heart breaks to put all American soap operas to shame.", explained Stiles flinging another pile of papers onto the table. "Also, as he told us yesterday on the field-", Stiles was interupted by Isaac, "Wait, yesterday? On the field? Where was I?" asked Isaac. "Coming back here, actually. We were going outside to talk to him when we saw you in the locker room.", said Scott. "Well, what did he say?", asked Isaac. "Nothing much, really. Just that his name's Andrew, he was a witch before he was bitten and he has retained his powers since being bitten, he's a singer for a cover band and he's 'not here to kill anyone or claim this region for himself'.", said Stiles as he put air quotes up to signify that those were Andrew's words. "So then why did he kiss me?", asked Isaac. "Technically, he fed off of you. Incubi and Succubi feed off of other people's sexual energy.", said Stiles. "Is that what that blueish stream was the other night?", asked Isaac. "Yep. Incubi use sexual energy to sustain themselves like we do with normal food. However where as our bodies naturally, or in your guys' case, supernaturally, heal by themselves, Incubi and Succubi need to have sex to heal themselves.", explained Stiles. "So... What, if he gets a paper cut, it wont heal unless he has sex with someone?", asked Isaac skeptically. "No, his body would naturally take care of that like mine would. If an Incubus or Succubus is having sex to heal, it's more likely they have a broken bone or something.", said Stiles. "Did you stay up all night doing research, Stiles?", asked Scott. "Yes I did. Started at about 8 last night and printed out the last page of information at 6:18 this morning.", said Stiles proudly. "Did you sleep at all?" asked Scott. "Yeah, I took a little catnap while you and Isaac were sleeping.", said Stiles. "Works for me, grab your keys, we gotta go, if you start feeling like you're gonna pass out, let me know and I can take over driving, okay?", said Scott. "Will do.", said Stiles. All three boys got their coats on and headed out the door. * * * Scott parked Stiles' jeep out back behind the animal clinic while Isaac and Stiles went inside. Out of a dead silencem Scott's phone started going off. It was a text from Allison: "LYDIA AND I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, WHEN ARE YOU FREE?". Without hesitation, Scott quickly typed out, "COME TO DEATON'S OFFICE, WE'LL BE WAITING." and pressed "SEND". Inside the clinic, Deaton was talking to Isaac and Stiles about Isaac's eye issue. "It's not uncommon for a werewolf's eyes to dim. However, in most cases, it is usually psychosomatic. By this I mean that when this happens, it's usually due to self-mental abuse; beating yourself up for not accomplishing a specific task. Whereas this has an emotional affect on normal humans, the affects a werewolf feels are... more prominent. Humans can hide their emotions from their friends and family, but a werewolf's eyes NEVER lie.", explained Deaton. At this point, Scott had entered the back room and caught up on the conversation with Stiles' help. "But I'm not most cases, am I?", asked Isaac. "I'm not sure. Do you feel unaccomplished because of a lack of completion of a certain task?", asked Deaton. "Not at the moment, no.", said Isaac. "Hmm,", mumbled Deaton, "Maybe there's something in your subconsious that's trying to push it's way to the forefront of your mind. However, I am not a psychic so delving into your mind isn't on the agenda right now." "Well is there someone we can call? Someone who IS psychic?", asked Isaac. "There is, but, it would take them a while to get here. I only call them in life or death emergencies and your eyes are not on that scale.", said Deaton. "Them?", asked Scott, puzzled. "Yes, 'them'. A coven of psychics. Some seers, others mind-readers.", said Deaton. "Wait a minute... I think I know someone who might help us.", said Scott. "Don't keep us in suspense.", said Stiles. "T-the Incubus, Andrew.", said Scott. "Andrew? Why? For all we know he's the one who caused this in the first place!", hissed Stiles. "I know, but we have to try SOMETHING and it would take that psychic coven forever to get here, anyway.", explained Scott. Deaton looked to Stiles, than to Scott. "I think we should let Isaac make this decision seeing as it would be his mind that someone would be playing in.", suggested Deaton. Scott and Stiles looked to Isaac. "What about it, Isaac?", asked Deaton. Isaac thought for a second then gave a slight nod. "Call him.", said Isaac trying to sound sure of himself. Scott nodded and went out to the lobby to make the call. * * * Andrew and his dancers were in the middle of making rehersal plans for the upcoming week when his phone went off. Andrew checked his phone to find that he had recieved a picture message from the same guy who called earlier. It was a picture of the guy standing naked in front of mirror with the message, "HELP ME AND ALL OF THIS CAN BE YOURS." written at the bottom. Andrew immediately typed back, "REALLY? NAKED BRIBERY? WHAT ARE YOU, A TEENAGER? FIND ANOTHER WITCH TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK BECAUSE THIS ONE WILL KICK YOUR ASS (WITHOUT MAGIC) IF YOU CONTACT ME AGAIN." and hit the "send" button without hesitation. "Is that guy still trying to get your help?", asked Ben. "Yeah, but now worries, I just nipped it in the bud.", said Andrew. "How so?", asked Jordan. "I told him to find someone else to do his dirty work and that I'd kick his ass if he tried to contact me again.", said Andrew proudly. "Nice. So, meet here on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday morning, right?", asked Ben as he was handing Jordan's car keys back to him. "Yeah, and as always if I'm not here 10 minutes after we're supposed to start-", Andrew was cut off, "I know, 'call you and make sure you're not stuck at Starbuck's or something'.", said Ben. "Alright, guys. Let's tally the hoes and go. See ya Monday, George!", called Andrew to the bartender/owner of the Black Rainbow who just waved in reply. A few minutes and 3 miles down the road, Andrew's phone went off... again. At first he thought it was just a text and that it was from the same person from earlier. However, the continuous buzzing signaled Andrew that it was a call. He pushed the speaker-phone button on his cell phone (that was sitting in one of those holders that attatches to the dashboard), "Hello?", he said. "Andrew?", the voice asked. "Scott? Is that you?", asked Andrew. "Yeah. Listen, I was wondering if you could come to the vet clinic.", said Scott. "Why?", asked Andrew. "Isaac's eyes aren't glowing as brightly as they should be. Deaton thinks it's all in his head. So, we need someone with... psychic talents... to dig around in his mind and find out what's going on.", explained Scott. "A chance to delve into the mind of a potential enemy? I'm down. I'm totally kidding, by the way. I'll be there soon.", said Andrew. "Do you need directions?", asked Scott. "Nope, I pass by there everytime I go to rehersal. See you in a while.", said Andrew. "Yup, bye.", said Scott. "Bye.", said Andrew pressing the "END" button 


	4. Chapter 4: Inside Isaac's Mind

Chapter 4: Inside the Mind of a Sexuality-Questioning Werewolf

"So, is he coming?", Stiles asked. "Yeah.", Scott said. "How long till he gets here?", asked Stiles. "No clue. All he said was 'see you in a while'.", said Scott. "In the meantime,", Deaton intervened, "I should mention that while Andrew is here, we should talk to him about the other night.". Scott nodded and checked his phone. A text from Allison was waiting in his inbox: "SORRY, GOT A LITTLE CAUGHT UP IN SOMETHING. WE'RE GOING TO BE ANOTHER 45 MINUTES OR SO." Scott texted back: "NO PROBLEM, WE'RE GONNA BE HERE FOR AT LEAST ANOTHER 2 HOURS ANYWAY."

Scott walked back into the room where Isaac and Deaton were discussing the Incubus, whether it was REALLY okay if he played around in Isaac's mind. Isaac was hesitant to say yes but he knew they needed answers, no matter how uncomfortable things were for him. However, even though Isaac knew he'd feel awkward with the one who made him start questioning his sexuality digging for answers in his mind, he felt an odd comfort in knowing the Incubus would be sitting so close to him.

20 minutes later, Andrew came walking into the lobby of the clinic. "Anybody home?", he called out. Deaton came out to greet Andrew. "So, you're the Incubus.", said Deaton. "Yes, I am the sex-chi-eating, straight-boy-kissing, cover-singing Incubus. Can I cross this Mountain Ash threshold yet? Or do I have to sit through interminable questioning first?", asked Andrew. "No, we're saving the 'interminable questioning' for after you're done looking through Isaac's mind.", Deaton shot back. "For once, a doctor with a sense of humor.", Andrew chuckled crossing the threshold of Mountain Ash and heading for the back room.

Scott, Stiles, and Isaac looked up to see Andrew come around the corner. "Hello, Scott, Stiles... I-Isaac.", said Andrew. "H-hi.", replied Isaac. Andrew, who had accidentally been staring at Isaac, regathered himself and said, "So, Scott told me you're eyes aren't glowing as brightly as they should be?". Isaac nodded, "Y-yeah. I first noticed it this afternoon when I was getting dressed.". Andrew thought for a moment. "And nothing like this has happened since you were bitten?", he asked. "Not once." said Isaac. "All right. Before I begin, I would ask you something.", Andrew said. "Ask away.", Isaac replied, all of a sudden wondering why he's getting so comfortable with the Incubus. "Is it okay with you that I'm about to probe your mind? I mean, yes, Scott called and asked for my help but I always ask the person whose mind I'm entering if it's really okay with them. It's a personal knack that I have.", Andrew said.

"Yes. It's okay. I want to know why this is happening to me.", Isaac confirmed. "Alright. Looks like we're ready.", Andrew said. "Oh, by the way, Stiles,", Andrew said telekinetically ripping Stiles' stool out from under him, "I'm gonna need your stool." Stiles looked both stunned and irritated. "What was that for?", he asked. "For thinking that I'm a rapist." Andrew replied. "I thought it was a "personal knack of yours" to not enter anyone's mind without their permission?", said Stiles. "Stiles, you're literally standing there shouting 'don't trust that sexual deviant' in your head as loud as you can. So, in all honesty, you had it coming.", Andrew explained as he sat down on Stiles' stool.

Deaton came back from switching the sign on the front door to "closed". "Do you have everything you need?", he asked Andrew. "Really, the only thing I need is silence. Picking though someone's mind can be tricky. I don't mind if you talk, but only if it's kept at whispering level.", Andrew replied. "Is this going to hurt?", asked Isaac. "No, not at all," Andrew said turning to face Isaac, "the most you'll feel is a faint pressure inside your head. That pressure you'll feel will just be me." Isaac nodded, "Okay." Andrew nodded back. "Alright, let's begin.", he said. "Now, I'm going to need you to clear your mind and slow your breathing. It'll be easier to find the answer to your problem if you're not shoving random thoughts at me in order to distract yourself. Just breathe, clear your mind, and picture something that makes you happy.", instructed Andrew. Isaac did as he was told and took deep breaths while clearing his mind and tried to find his happy place.

Andrew closed his eyes, took a deep breath, placed his hands inches away from Isaac's temples, and slowly entered Isaac's mind. It was the most peaceful mind Andrew had ever probed. He took a step forward and Isaac's mind shifted. The peaceful quiet of Isaac's mind was met with a beautiful scenery of a lightly-windy, freshly cut wheat field during the summer. Perfect blue skies with minimal cloud cover. It was just that, perfect. Andrew looked to his right and saw that a door was awaiting him. However, as perfect as this scenery was, this door was not. Upon closer inspection, Andrew saw that the door's paint was chipped as if it hadn't been primed first. There were claw marks all over it as well. Andrew reached for the handle then decided that was a bad idea; barbed-wire covered the door handle.

"Well, that's not very nice, Isaac's subconscious.", Andrew said. He reached for the door handle again, this time the door responded by stabbing one of Andrew's fingers. "Ow!", Andrew yelped, pulling his hand away from the handle. "Fine, if that's the way you want it.", Andrew said as the peaceful, sunny wheat field now became a dark and stormy wheat field with gale force winds. Reaching his hand out again, Andrew telekinetically ripped the door's hinges off, causing the door to fall out of its casing. Andrew stepped through the doorway to end up in what looked like a throne room with lots of columns on both sides leading up to the throne itself.

As he walked closer to the throne, out of the corner of his eye, Andrew could see shadows trying to hide behind the columns. "They're watching me.", Andrew thought to himself. Andrew finally reached the throne. At the headrest was the triksele, the werewolf symbol of station. You can rise to one or fall to another. Andrew guessed if he ended up a werewolf instead of an incubus, he'd be an omega. He had no pack. No one to follow or lead. He turned back to the columns briefely and sure enough, the shadows quickly retreated. Upon facing the throne again, Andrew noticed a glow coming from behind the throne.

It was a chest, and there was a huge, cast iron padlock keeping it's contents safe. The chest was also covered in claw marks, just like the door from earlier. "I don't see a key, anywhere... and I sure as Hell didn't see one out on the field... Looks like I'm not out of the woods yet.", said Andrew. With that, the throne room changed. The columns grew slightly taller and sprouted branches and roots. Thorn-covered vines slithered up and around the throne itself, making sure no one could get to it. The ceiling became an overcast sky and it rained leaves for a good 2 minutes. Andrew looked around and saw that the throne room had now become a forest, a dark and desolate one at that.

"I'm choosing my words carefully from now on.", said Andrew as he stared into the forest in front of him. There were two paths to choose from. The one on the left looked like the entire town walked on it every day. Whereas the path on the right looked like barely anyone used it. It also looked ten times creepier. Andrew thought for a second then decided, "I'm more fond of 'the road not taken'. Right, it is."

It felt to Andrew as if an hour had passed before he finally came across another door. This one was less damaged. However, there was still barbed-wire wrapped around the door handle. Out of instinct, Andrew reached for the handle. The barbed-wire grew longer and sharper, then relented a bit. Andrew tried to sweet talk the door. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you.", he said. The barbs shrunk a bit more. "I just want to help.", Andrew said. He watched the barbs shrivel away, making it easier to open the door than just ripping the hinges off.

Inside this room there was nothing but a door in the middle of a tall, round room being shined upon by the sunlight coming through a random hole in the ceiling. The damage to the door was apparent from far away but when Andrew got closer, he could see just how damaged the door was. Claw marks, dents that look like someone punched it, there was even a chain around the door casing along with the usual barbed-wire-wrapped door handle. Andrew's eyes caught a glimmer of something off to the left. A table with 2 keys laying on it.

The first key was a skeleton key. Andrew recognized the make of it from growing up in a very old house. The second key was golden and the top of the key was made to be the triskele. Andrew took both keys and turned back to the door. He took one step toward the door and spikes literally sprouted out of the woodwork. Andrew stepped back in surprise. "What the hell?", said Andrew.

Suddenly, the door exploded a wave of force that threw Andrew against the wall. He looked up to see that the door was now a cloud of pure darkness. Andrew stood up. "What are you!?", he shouted at the cloud. The cloud stopped moving for a second, then bolted to the ground in a tornado-fashion. Andrew, using his telekinesis to steady himself against the wind that the darkness cloud was throwing out by diving to the ground, noticed that the darkness cloud was slowly forming humanoid shape.

The shadow, in its humanoid shape, stepped forward as it finished creating its chosen form. "Isaac?", asked Andrew. "Part of him. I'm the piece of his psyche that doesn't want his secrets found out.", Shadow Isaac said. "It's not like I'm going to go blabing them to everyone in Beacon Hills. I only came for one secret and after that, I'm leaving.", said Andrew. "You're not getting past me.", said Shadow Isaac proudly. "Oh really, and why not?", asked Andrew. "Because,", Shadow Isaac than slowly shifted into his wolf form, "I'll tear you to pieces." Andrew readied himself. "Isaac, there's no need for this to get violent.", he said, trying to stop this before it was too late. "No need? NO NEED!? Do you realize what you've done to us over the past few days?!" Isaac growled than lunged toward Andrew who quickly jumped out of the way. "You mean the night I kissed you?", Andrew asked. "Yes, the night you kissed me. The night you ruined my life!", Isaac shouted and lunged again, just barely missing Andrew this time. "Isaac, you have to realize, I didn't mean to make you start questioning your sexuality. If anything, you would have started questioning it eventually. I just accidentally sped up the process.", explained Andrew. Isaac had climbed up one of the walls and was holding himself there. "Thanks to you, I'm having thoughts I shouldn't be having!", Isaac growled/shouted. "That sounded rather homophobic. Are you saying that because that's what your FATHER would want you to say?", asked Andrew. "Do NOT bring him into this!", Isaac warned with a growl. "Too late. Was your father homophobic? He sounded it from what I saw in your memories; a Grade A douche bag. The definition of a controlling piece of shit.", said Andrew. "Stop it!", Isaac shouted. "Does he STILL control you even though he's SIX FEET UNDER?", Andrew said.

Isaac roared from his spot on the wall, fed up with Andrew's talk about his father. He kicked off the wall and dove straight for Andrew. Isaac flew so fast that Andrew had no reaction time. Isaac flew past Andrew, leaving two claw marks on Andrew's neck. Andrew gasped and fell to the floor holding his neck. Back in reality, just as Andrew's psychic image received the two claw marks on his neck, Scott, Stiles and Deaton watched as Andrew's physical neck randomly ripped open and blood started oozing out. "Scott, grab the kit from my desk! Stiles, grab the gauze cloth on that table, I'll keep pressure on this.", Deaton commanded, holding his hand on Andrew's neck while trying not to push him off the stool.

Inside Isaac's mind, Andrew looked at his bloody hand and started spastically breathing. "I told you, you weren't getting past me.", Isaac growled. Something in Andrew snapped, because he got to his feet and turned to face Isaac as if nothing was wrong. Isaac saw that Andrew's eyes had turned black all the way through. "I didn't want to hurt you Isaac, but you brought this on yourself.", Andrew said in a voice that was a mix of his own voice and a voice that was... not. Suddenly, the outskirts of the room lit in a twisting fire that rose to the ceiling. Andrew levitated upwards, taking Isaac with him telekinetically. Andrew and Isaac reached the top of the room, still swirling with fire.

"What are you doing?", Isaac asked. "You'll see.", Andrew's creepy voice said, telekinetically slamming Isaac against the left side of the room. "Ugh!", Isaac groaned when he hit the wall. Then, without warning, he was thrown to the opposite side of the room. Andrew's telekinesis was also starting to pick up stray rubble from the floor and bring it upward into the chaos. Some of it hit Isaac from time to time.

Finally, after 5 minutes being tossed around, Isaac was in one spot again. However, as pleased as he was to not be playing the role of a ragdoll anymore, he didn't exactly like the idea of being face to face with Andrew when he was in crazy witch mode. Isaac could barely see Andrew's lips what with the debris flying around. Little did Isaac know that Andrew was getting ready for the grand finally. Isaac began to notice that he was starting to have less and less leg/arm room around him. A cage of pure arcane energy was being built around him. Isaac guessed that he had Andrew to thank for that.

Andrew flew closer to Isaac, "You know how you said I wouldn't get past you?", Andrew asked clearly eager to enact the last part of his plan. Isaac nodded. Andrew laughed and flew back to his former position. Speaking a long forgotten, arcane language, Andrew finished creating the cage. Isaac looked down, then at Andrew with a look of fear. Andrew's face softened for a millisecond before returning to the current insane/pissed off look. "This is the part where I get past you.", Andrew said. Isaac's eyes widened. Andrew smirked evilly.

Andrew only said one word before the cage started making its speedy descent, "Descendra.". Isaac roared as the cage plummeted to the ground. Andrew watched in evil glee. The cage shattered when it made contact with the floor, it literally exploded into shards of condensed, arcane energy. Andrew slowly floated down, as did the fire that had been previously been swirling about the walls. Isaac tried to crawl away, but was too weak to get very far. Andrew looked down at Isaac's broken, bloody body. Isaac gave one last breath as his body shifted from humanoid shape to a could of darkness. Andrew than snapped out of it, completely aware of what he had done and was feeling a thousand times worse for letting it happen.

The cloud of darkness had taken the shape of a door again. But this time, there was no barbed-wire on the handle, no chains, no spikes, just claw marks and arcane symbols. "Time to see if that skeleton key works.", Andrew said, taking the key out of his pocket and putting it in the lock. The door handle didn't even need to be turned, once the key was in the lock, the door swung open. Andrew stepped through the doorway to end up back in the forest. This time, however, he was on the well-beaten path. He didn't care however, he had the key to the chest and he wanted to finally get out of Isaac's mind before another piece of him wanted another piece of Andrew.

Within minutes, Andrew was back at the throne and there, sitting behind the throne, was the chest. Thankfully, the chest wasn't covered in thorns. He grabbed the golden key from his pocket and slid it into the cold, cast iron padlock. The padlock started to glow from the inside. Andrew than noticed that the lock was slowly growing a golden leafing over the cast iron. Finally, the padlock was fully golden and had unlocked. Andrew slowly opened the chest, not fully aware of what was inside.

As he was opening the chest, he noticed that the forest was slowly turning back into the throne room. He watched as the leafless trees shrunk down a bit, lost their branches, and took on the form of concrete columns. The sky became a ceiling again. The thorns once covering the throne itself retreated back into the ground which then became a concrete floor again.

Inside the chest were two glowing, glass lights. One was in the shape of an eye and the other was in the shape of a heart. Andrew took them both and stood up. "They're my two best guarded secrets.". Andrew whipped around to see that not only was Isaac walking towards him but that the area behind him hadn't changed back from forest to throne room. "These are what you were trying to keep me from?", Andrew asked. "Yes.", Isaac replied. "What's with the heart-shaped one?", Andrew asked. "It is non of your concern. You came to find out why my eyes aren't glowing as brightly as they should be and you have the answer in your hand. Leave. The heart. Alone.", Isaac warned with a growl. "But what if this helps you figure things out with your sexuality?", asked Andrew. "It won't.", Isaac said flatly. "How do you know? We're standing in your subconscious. You're not even the real Isaac. You're his mind reacting the same way as anyone who hasn't been psychically probed before would.", Andrew retorted.

"It doesn't matter, he wouldn't want you leaving with something you didn't come in here for.", Isaac said. "You've clearly never been a telepath. Finding things out that have nothing to do with your objective kinda comes with the territory.", Andrew said. Isaac sighed, paced for a moment, then compromised. "Look, if I show you what the heart-glass holds, will you leave?". After noticing the worried look on Isaac's face, "Yes, if you show me what this heart-glass keeps inside it, I'll take the answer to the question I originally came here to solve and leave.". Isaac nodded as Andrew handed him the heart-glass. Taking a deep breath, Isaac crushed the heart-glass in his hand and out of it rose a transparent, red cloud. Inside the red cloud, a movie-like projection was playing. It was of Isaac and Andrew laying in a freshly cut wheat field watching the stars. In the projection, Isaac and Andrew looked at each other and shared one of the most romantic kisses Andrew had ever seen, and he's watched "The Notebook". After movie-projection Isaac and Andrew were done kissing, movie-projection Andrew curled up into movie-projection Isaac's chest and they continued watching the stars.

"What was that?", Andrew asked. "That... was just... a dream I had last night.", Isaac replied blushing redder than the cloud. "Didn't look like JUST a dream, Isaac.", Andrew said, stepping closer to Isaac. "W-what are you doing? Y-y-you have your answer and I showed you the dream. You said you would leave, after.", Isaac said. "I am leaving,", said Andrew now standing directly in front of Isaac, "there's just something I need to do first.". With that, Andrew closed the 5 inches of distance and kissed Isaac. (To be fair, it's actually just them touching minds, finally.) Unlike the last time, Isaac, even though it was just a mental projection, kissed Andrew back.

After a 15 second make-out session, Andrew broke the kiss. Isaac looked puzzled. "I gotta go, you need this answer and here we are touching minds.", Andrew said turning to leave through the door he'd torn the hinges off of. Isaac waved goodbye as he slowly faded. Andrew waved back as he crossed the threshold. Now back in the wheat field, Andrew looked at the eye-glass in his hand. He remembered that to show him the dream, Isaac crushed the heart-glass in his hand. However, incubi aren't as strong as werefolk are, so Andrew just had to settle for crushing it under his foot. Andrew set the eye-glass down, brought his knee to his chest, and took a deep breath. With one quick movement, Andrew's foot shot down and shattered the eye-glass into smithereens and out of the mess rose a bright yellow cloud with a scene already playing.

The scene showed Isaac's point of view from the night Andrew kissed him, to realizing his eye problem this morning. Andrew's empathic abilities picked up on the emotions Isaac was feeling during this time. Depression, confusion, helplessness, and uselessness. The biggest feeling was that Isaac felt that his father was right about everything; that Isaac would never amount to anything, never be useful to anyone, always be a disappointment, especially with being... not 100% straight.

Andrew tried desperately not to cry while feeling what Isaac felt. Now that he had the answer, it was time to get back into his own head. Sitting down in pretzel-legs, Andrew took a deep breath and slowly exited Isaac's mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogations and Answers

Chapter 5: Interrogations and Answers

Andrew opened his eyes to see that not only was he laying near the back wall, but that everything in the room was messed up. Things were scorched or broken. Isaac was directly across from him being looked after by Scott and Stiles while Deaton took care of Andrew himself. "W-what happened?", asked Andrew. "You tell us.", Deaton said, pressing a cold-compress against Andrew's forehead, "One moment everything was going smoothly, the next thing we know, you're neck rips open, starts spewing blood. Not even 10 minutes after we get your neck taken care of, an arc of energy explodes from between you and Isaac. And just when we think everything's said and done, random objects started crumbling and breaking.". Andrew suddenly remembered the cage of arcane energy and the two keys. "Oh, that. Isaac's subconscious didn't like my being there and tried to fight me off. That's what the arc of energy was I guess, though I wasn't expecting it to affect the outside world... And as for things breaking and crumbling... I'm not sure.", Andrew explained. "It was when our minds touched. I felt it. Not only our minds touching but I felt what you felt. Such happiness. I haven't felt anything like it since my mother was alive.", Isaac said. "That still doesn't explain the disintegrating objects.", Stiles said. Andrew slowly got to his feet. "I probably did that. My telekinesis, over the years, has become pretty powerful. I always knew there was a potential for it to become ripping-things-apart-molecule-by-molecule powerful but only if I lost a certain amount of control.", said Andrew.

"And have you ever lost that much control, before?", Deaton asked. "Never. I've always practiced pushing my limits out further so I could use my telekinesis to a greater extent and yet not destroy everything around me in the process.", said Andrew. "So then why did it happen, now?" Scott asked. "My powers are tied to my emotions. When Isaac and I's minds touched, it was the first moment of raw, uncontrolled emotion I'd felt in 7 years. Meaning that I felt so much in that moment that it caused my telekinesis to go temporarily AWOL.", said Andrew. "As long as you have control over it now.", Deaton said. "I do. Just as werewolves need an anchor to focus on so they don't randomly shift and start killing people, witches have to find an anchor so our powers don't randomly set houses on fire or make it rain stones.", explained Andrew. "But you're an Incubus.", said Stiles. "True, but I was a witch first, finding an anchor is much easier when your love doesn't carry a death sentence." Andrew said. "What do you mean?", Scott asked. Andrew looked Scott dead in the eye. "I mean sometimes, you have to be your own anchor.", he said.

After getting things cleaned up, Scott and Deaton made Isaac and Stiles wait out in the lobby so they could ask Andrew a slew of questions. "Let's start from the beginning. What is your name?", asked Deaton. "Andrew Raven Balthazar Grey.", Andrew said. "Where did you come from?", Scott asked. "A small town in southern Vermont.", answered Andrew. "When were you bitten?", Deaton asked. "6 and a half years ago.", said Andrew. "By who?", asked Scott. "My ex. It's a long story that I really do not want to get into.", Andrew said. "Okay, fine. What other powers do you have?", Scott asked. "Many. Both esoteric and elemental.", said Andrew. "Can you be more specific?", asked Deaton. "Esoteric basically means abilities that aren't of the elements. For example, my telekinesis, my telepathy, and my empathy. All non-elemental powers.", said Andrew. "And your elemental ones?", asked Deaton. "Aren't there only 4 elements?", Scott asked. "Technically, yes. But, some witches count five elements.", said Deaton. "What's the fifth?", asked Scott. "Lightning. It's a primal element like earth and wind. But, it's also a very tricky element to channel. Lightning cannot be fully controlled. It's way too sporadic for anything more than a tempest spell." explained Andrew.

"Tempest?", Scott asked. "Yes. A tempest spell is a spell that breaks the laws of physics and uses lightning to strike multiple objects multiple times.", explained Andrew. "Have you ever performed a tempest spell?", asked Deaton. "No. I've tried. Believe me, I've tried. But every time it seems like I get close to getting it right, I mess it up, somehow.", said Andrew. "Changing subjects. Why are you in Beacon Hills?", Deaton asked. "I needed a change of scenery. Staring at pine trees, shooting deer and sipping maple syrup isn't all it cracks up to be, trust me.", Andrew said sarcastically. "Are you sure?", Deaton asked. "What, exactly, are you implying, Deaton?", asked Andrew. "I'm simply asking if you plan on threatening the safety of the city while you're here.", Deaton said. "Why would I? Because the three musketeers over there brought the Nemeton back to life and made Beacon Hills a beacon again? HA! That's rich!", Andrew laughed. "What DO you plan on doing while you're in town?", asked Scott. "In all honesty, I plan on doing a few more shows at the Black Rainbow and helping you and your pack as you see fit.", said Andrew. "Why are you so quick to offer your allegiance?", asked Scott. "1. Who doesn't want to serve a True Alpha? 2. I may be of use to you in the months ahead. and 3. You already have quite the diverse pack already. 2 werewolves, 2 humans, and a Banshee... why not add an Incubus to the mix?", explained Andrew.

Scott thought out the pros and cons for a moment. "Alright, you can join the pack on a trial basis. Three strikes and you're out. And by 'you're out', I mean you leave town and never come back.", said Scott authoritatively. Andrew nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Scott.", he said. "Now, it's time you answered the most important question. Why are Isaac's eyes so dark?", Deaton said. "It's completely psychosomatic. He believes it's his fault that you guys didn't capture me the other night. He so aggressively blames himself for failing to take me down that night that it's taken a toll on his wolf form.", Andrew explained. "How is he blaming himself? It's not his fault. We weren't fully prepared to take you on.", Scott said. "It's not so much him as it is his father.", Andrew said. "But, he's dead.", Scott said. "I know. But he's very much alive in Isaac's subconsciousness. Isaac spent so much of his life trying to live up to his father's obscene expectations that a piece of Isaac's mind took on the more verbally abusive traits of the late Mr. Lahey. It's almost as if he's living inside Isaac's head, criticizing everything Isaac does when, in reality, it's Isaac himself doing the criticizing.", explained Andrew. "So, how do we convince him that it's not his fault?", Scott asked.

"It'll be difficult, but I think I can help.", Andrew said. "Why would it be difficult? Not that I'd expect it NOT to be difficult, but still.", said Scott. "Because, in Isaac's mind I encountered a mental projection. It was a piece of Isaac that was literally guarding the key to solving his own problem. He also retaliated violently when I confronted him about the way he said something.", explained Andrew. "What did you say to make him attack you?", asked Deaton. "I blatantly asked him if 'daddy dearest' still controlled Isaac's words even though he's in the ground.", said Andrew. Deaton and Scott looked at each other with "oh shit" expressions.

"Why? You know he's sensitive about his dad.", said Scott. "I know. But, I had a job to do and Isaac's mental projection was preventing me from doing it, so I did what was necessary. Besides, it was his subconscious that attacked me, not Isaac himself." said Andrew. "What do you mean you 'did what was necessary'?'", Deaton asked. "Remember that arc of energy the kicked our collective asses? I did that. Now, I'll admit I could have turned down the power of the blast but I wasn't exactly focused on what was happening out here.", Andrew said. "You did THAT?", Scott asked completely baffled. "Yes. It's one of the first spells I learned. In the old tongue, it's called 'Cellius Arcanum Descendra'. In English, and in more words, it translates to 'the falling cage of energy'. It allows the caster to create a cage of pure arcane energy around the enemy, in this case, Isaac, and then letting it drop to the ground. Now, I dropped mental-projection Isaac from pretty high up. I'm surprised the blast didn't tear open a wall or two.", explained Andrew.

"That's because the building is made of Mountain Ash wood and reinforced steel.", said Deaton. "Ah.", said Andrew. "Alright, setting that aside. How can you help Isaac?", asked Scott. "By making him realize that his father doesn't control him anymore; that none of us think the same of him that his father did.", explained Andrew. "And how are you going to accomplish that?", asked Deaton. "By simply talking to him and getting him to open up like most civilized people do. Not everything needs to be solved by using magic or dangerous rituals, doctor.", said Andrew, hoping off the stool he was sitting on. "Where are you going?", asked Scott?", Andrew put his index finger to his lips, indicating that Scott needed to be silent for a moment. Andrew stepped silently over to the door to the lobby and looked back at Scott and Deaton who then looked at each other.

Counting down from 5 on his fingers, Andrew gripped the door handle. "2... 1...", Andrew thought to himself as he ripped open the door and let Stiles fall on his face. After laughing a bit, Andrew offered to help Stiles up. He reluctantly reached for Andrew's heavily tattooed arm and got up off the floor. "Curiosity get the better of you?", asked Andrew with a smile. Stiles made a face and turned to Scott. "Isaac went for a walk.", he said. "Why? Where? When?", Scott asked wondering why he didn't hear Isaac leave. "He said he needed some air. I don't know where he's walking to and as for the 'when', he left about 5 minutes ago.", Stiles reported. "Hm, maybe he decided to walk back to the house? He has been walking more lately.", Scott said. "Yeah, but before he left, Isaac was getting pretty impatient. He wanted to know why it was taking you guys so long and before I knew it, he left this note saying he was taking off.", Stiles said handing the note over the Scott. The note read "Needed air. Gone for a walk. - Isaac". Deaton looked to Stiles, "And you didn't try to stop him?". "Yes, because me, a simple human, is going to be able to stop an increasingly angered and impatient werewolf from leaving the building. You're funny, doc.", Stiles said rolling his eyes. "So I've been told.", Deaton said looking at Andrew.

"Is it possible that Isaac really could be just out for a walk to calm himself down?" Andrew asked. "Not when Scott has to roar in his face every time he goes crazy.", Stiles said. "So, what do we do?", Andrew asked. "Andrew, you want to be part of the pack?", Scott asked. Andrew nodded his head. "Then go further downtown towards the graveyard. See if you can find him.", Scott commanded. "Got it.", Andrew said. "Stiles, you and I will go back to the house first and if he's not there, we're checking the woods.", Scott said. "Okay.", Stiles said. "If one of us finds him, text the other three.", Scott said. "Deaton, can you go into the graveyard itself and look around? If you need help ask Andrew, he'll be on that side of town anyway.", said Scott. Deaton nodded. "Alright, let's get to it.", Andrew said as they all exited the clinic.

Andrew parked in the back of a rundown industrial factory. He quickly got out his phone and texted Scott: JUST GOT TO MY AREA. LET YOU KNOW IF I FIND HIM. He stepped out of the car only to be met with the unpleasant smell of sulfur, gasoline, and dirt all mixed into one scent. Locking his car, Andrew levitated up until he was just above the top of the factory. He looked left, than right. "Left it is.", he said, and started canvasing the downtown area, street by street. About half an hour later, he came to a quick stop. Andrew's ears perked up. He felt as if there was a presence close by; that there was someone following him.

Without hesitation, Andrew whipped around in the air, fireball in one hand and a lightning ball in the other. However, much to Andrew's relief and disappointment, there was nothing following him. At least, nothing that was clearly visible from his position in the air. Powering down his fireball and lightning balls, Andrew pushed on.

Deaton was in the heart of the graveyard when he felt like he was being watched. Pointing his flashlight towards the woods bordering the graveyard, Deaton looked carefully, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. However, he knew that just because things looked normal, doesn't mean they were.

By the time he found something, he was in the last row of graves before the woods took over. He noticed something out of the ordinary as he passed the fifth-to-last grave. Shining his flashlight onto the tombstone, he discovered a bloody, smeared hand print on the upper left side of it.

Suddenly, a noise came from the woods. Deaton again shined his flashlight into the woods. There was someone or something hiding behind a tree diagonally across from him. "Whoever's hiding behind that tree over there, I'm not going to hurt you. You can come out.", he shouted to the figure behind the tree. Slowly, the figure revealed itself. Deaton's jaw dropped when he saw exactly who it was. "B-but... you're supposed to be-", he was cut off. "Dead? Yeah, I know. But, hey, circumstances change.", the person said.

Stiles and Scott pull up to Scott's house and practically fall on their faces getting out of the jeep. Stiles gets to the door first and tries the handle. "He's not here, the door's still locked.", he said. "Doesn't mean anything. He could have climbed in through our bedroom window.", Scott said. "True, but why come back and not have any lights on? It's... 7:30pm and dark out.", Stiles pointed out. "Maybe he's napping? I don't know, but we should still check inside. You go through the front, I'll go through the bedroom window.", Scott said. "On it.", Stiles said grabbing the spare key from the fake rock next to his foot.

Inside he and Isaac's room, Scott checked had just come out from checking his bathroom when he heard Stiles call up to him from downstairs, "You find him?". Scott came out of the bedroom and quickly descended the stairs. "Nah. No sign of him anywhere in the house.", he said. Scott felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw it was a text from Andrew. "Just got to my area. Let you know if I find him.", Scott read aloud. "Is that Andrew?", Stiles asked. "Yeah.", Scott said quickly sending an "okay" message back. "Alright. Time to check the woods. Still got those flashlights in your jeep?", Scott asked. "Yeah, come on." Stiles said jogging out to the jeep.

Andrew was just about finished bird's eye canvasing his assigned area when he received a text from Deaton: "CAN YOU COME TO THE GRAVEYARD? THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE WITH." Andrew sent back: "K, ON MY WAY." and started making his way back to his car.

As soon as he saw his car at the old factory, Andrew began his descent. However, he still could not shake the feeling that he was being followed, so he descended a little faster than normal, keys already in hand. Upon landing he quickly got into his car and locked the doors. He gave out a sigh. "Alright, focus, Andrew. To the graveyard." he said to himself while starting the car and putting it in reverse.

"Dude, could you slow down a bit? I don't have your werewolf speed.", Stiles said. "Sorry, I just... want to find him and make sure he's alright.", Scott said. "I know, but we have a large amount of forest to cover and not enough time in a night to find him.", Stiles pointed out. "Than we'll only check for him at the areas he truly might go. We'll start at the Nemeton, then move westward to Derek's house, than sweep the surrounding areas. Sound good?", Scott asked. "Yeah. Let's go.", Stiles said.

Getting to the Nemeton was one thing. But getting down into the cellar beneath it was impossible. After Scott got Isaac, Allison, Stiles, Chris, his mom, and Sheriff Stilinski out of there, more rubble fell in, and they were pretty sure the baseball bat Stiles used to stop the Nemeton from crushing them gave way within a week after the event. Still, Scott felt it was worth stopping there and checking for Isaac.

"Isaac?,", Scott called out, "Are you down there?". Stiles shined his flashlight out into the woods beyond to keep watch. Everything seemed normal, for the moment. "I guess we can safely cross the Nemeton off our list of places Isaac could have gone.", he said. "Yeah, looks like it. Come on, we should swing over to Derek's old place. He may not have gone there but we can't take any chances.", Scott said.

Andrew parked his car on the opposite side of the graveyard and was heading over to Deaton when he noticed the figure standing with him. He couldn't see the figure's face from so far away, but Andrew's empathic abilities picked up on the figure's emotions. Whoever this person was, they were feeling frightened and alone.

Deaton turned slightly to see Andrew coming towards him. "Thank you for coming, Andrew. This is Clive. He's an emissary.", he said. "Nice to meet you, Clive.", Andrew said giving off a gentle smile. "L-likewise.", Clive stammered. "Wait," Andrew said noticing how young Clive looked, "how old are you? Where's your pack?", asked Andrew. "Chronologically, I'm 21. Physically, I'm 17. And my p-pack was s-slaughtered a few hours ago. I've been on the run since then.", Clive said. "Do you know who killed your pack?", asked Andrew. Deaton looked around the graveyard to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "A-at first I thought it was a rival wolf pack. But then I saw the scorch marks on some of their bodies. Other's had been either turned to stone or frozen solid. And our alpha was literally ripped limb from limb. I-I ended up tripping on his left arm on the way in to our meeting place. I didn't see who they were. But they weren't werewolves.", Clive said. Deaton looked at Andrew. "Witches?", he asked. "Looks like. And a coven of them at that.", Andrew said, than, turning back to Clive, "Did your pack have any dealings with a Coven that might have gone bad?", Andrew asked. "N-no. I was always the one handling the pack's financial affairs. I was a math major before I was bitten.", explained Clive.

"Why would a Coven randomly kill a Pack?", asked Deaton. "They wouldn't. It's either one rogue witch or 'hired brooms'.", Andrew said. "Hired brooms?", Deaton asked skeptically. "Singular witches or entire covens that moonlight as assassins.", explained Andrew. "You mean someone hired a Coven to kill my Pack?", asked Clive on the verge of tears. "It's a possibility. Clive, was there anyone among your pack that had a shady background?", asked Andrew. "We all came from dysfunctional pasts. I had multiple run-ins with the police, was charged a handful of times and was looking at jail time when Ramone, our alpha, 'recruited' me.", Clive said. "What about the others?", asked Deaton. "Well, let's see... Elliot was a thief, Thomas was a misunderstood sex offender, Norma-Jean was charged with multiple assault charges, Larry was a hacker and Ramone was a murderer.", said Clive still struggling to hold back his tears.

"So basically, any one of them could have crossed some witches and gotten the rest of the pack killed?", asked Andrew. "Y-yeah.", Clive said. "Alright, here's what we'll need to do. Clive, you'll need to take me back to your pack's meeting place and let me have a look around. If it was a Coven that killed your pack, there should be some psychic residue for me to pick up on.", said Andrew getting out his phone. "What about our search for Isaac?", Deaton asked. "He wasn't anywhere in the area I was assigned. If you guys find him, call me.", Andrew said as he and Clive walked to Andrew's car.

"Isaac? Are you here?", Scott called out into the dark and foreboding house that once belonged to the Hale family. "Isaac?", Stiles called out as he walked into what used to be the kitchen. "Isaac? Please, if you can hear us, we need to talk to you.", Scott called from the landing upstairs. "I don't think he's here, dude.", Stiles said. "He's gotta be out in the woods surrounding the house then.", Scott said. "Scott, we've checked the woods out there.", Stiles reminded Scott. "We may have missed him, he could have been circling around the opposite side and we missed him because we were in here.", Scott said. "Dude, he would have heard us yelling for him. Let's just face it. He wants to be alone right now.", Stiles said putting a hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott sighed and nodded. "Let's head back to the Deaton's clinic. Allison and Lydia are probably waiting for us." Stiles nodded as he and Scott headed back to the jeep.

Andrew and Clive arrived at the meeting place. It was an old police academy, which was ironic considering the pack's individual backgrounds. "There's Ramone's arm.", said Clive pointing to a severed arm about 4 feet in front of them. "Jesus.", Andrew said. "Ahem", Clive cleared his throat. Andrew looked at Clive to see that he was wearing a crucifix. "Sorry. I don't hang out will devoted Christians that often, anymore.", Andrew said apologetically. "Why not?", asked Clive innocently. "Because most of my family was Christian and every day they would throw the same parts of the Bible in my face.", Andrew explained while checking out the scorched body of a female werewolf. "T-that's Norma-Jean. She fought so valiantly, only to be struck down.", said Clive. "I thought you got here AFTER everyone was dead.", said Andrew. "I-I did. Well everyone was dead accept Norma-Jean. She tried to fight off the Coven but she was struck with a lightning bolt.", said Clive. "You say that yet you also said back at the graveyard that you didn't see the attackers.", said Andrew. "You said that it was a Coven.", argued Clive. "I said it was either an entire Coven or a single witch. What's REALLY going on here, Clive?", asked Andrew. "I...I...I...", Clive's words were lost. "Clive?!", Andrew raised his voice. "I... I'm so sorry. If I had known you'd be so nice and so willing, I'd never have brought you to this horrid place.", Clive said as he fell to his knees and started crying. "He said you'd be resistant. He... He said he'd resurrect my pack if I brought you here!", cried Clive. "What?! Who told you to bring me here?", asked Andrew.

"I did.", a familiar voice said. Andrew turned to the voice with an irritated look on his face for he already knew who it was just by the voice. "And he was doing a good job. That is, until he started slipping.", the voice said. "I-I', sorry, sir. Please don't kill me!", Clive cried. "Why not? You've outlived your usefulness. And not only are you an emissary without a pack, but without a pack to advise,", the voice stepped into view, revealing itself to be a man, "you're about as weak as an omega.", the man said. "Please! I BEG YOU! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!", Clive sobbed. Andrew followed the man with his eyes as the man walked closer to Clive. "As I said,", the man lifted his clawed hand, "you are of no use to anyone.", he said.

Just before his claws could come within an inch of Clive, Andrew telekinetically threw the man against the wall behind him. "Clive, throw up a ring of mountain ash, NOW!", Andrew commanded preparing for the man's counter attack. "Andrew, Andrew, Andrew... Is that anyway to treat the love of your life?", the man said coming back into moonlit view. "EX!-love of my life! And by the way, you have sunk pretty damn low since we texted a few hours ago. I mean really, first a phone call, then a naked pic, and now you bribe a poor guy with empty promises?", Andrew said. "I told you, I needed your help.", the man said. "And I told you I wasn't helping you but clearly you didn't listen, just like you NEVER listen. Not during our friendship, not during our relationship and not now.", Andrew retorted. "I did too listen. I listened to everything you ever said." the man said. "Liam, the day you listen to anyone other than your own voice is the day I'm crowned king of England.", Andrew said. Liam growled in response. "Watch yourself, Andrew. You know I have a bad temper.", he warned. Andrew started giggling. "What's so funny?", Liam asked. "Because I was right. You never listened to me.", Andrew said. "What do you mean?", Liam asked confused. Andrew suddenly threw his hand out at Liam, telekinetically choking him and lifting him off the ground in the process. "I mean that if you really listened to me, you'd know that MY temper, is shorter and worse than yours ever could be, especially when it's YOU pushing my buttons." Andrew said slamming Liam into a wall and dropping him.

"Bring it on, I can handle your powers, Andrew, I have before.", Liam said. "No, you 'handled' them five years ago when I wasn't as strong as I am now.", Andrew pointed out. Liam's jaw dropped as Andrew telekinetically dropped a big desk on him. Pushing the desk off of himself, Liam leaped up into the corner of the room. "So you can lift heavier objects with your mind, big deal.", Liam said. "Oh, that's not all.", Andrew said creating a fireball in his palm. "How about a little fire, scarecrow?", Andrew jokingly cackled as he fastball-pitched it at Liam, who just barely escaped in time.

"Why are you so reluctant to give me a glamour spell?", Liam asked. "Because you don't deserve it!", Andrew yelled at Liam as he lashed out with a lightning bolt. "As far as I'm concerned, you've run out of luck and should have to face the consequences of your actions.", he said. "And what actions would those be?", Liam asked with a tinge of sarcasm. "Oh, I don't know, how about screwing over EVERYONE you come into contact with?", Andrew said freezing Liam's feet to the floor. "Oh, really? Who have I screwed over?", Liam asked. "For starters, Clive and I. You told Clive to bring me here, promising to revive his pack in exchange for me, yet I'm in here for barely 10 minutes and you were aiming for his jugular.", Andrew explained. "You know as well as I do that leaving witnesses isn't safe, Andy.", Liam said. "Okay, one, don't call me that. You WILL use my actual name. And two, who was Clive going to tell? A random passerby with no knowledge of the supernatural?", Andrew said.

"Right, changing subjects, how, exactly did I screw you over?", Liam arrogantly asked. Andrew's eyes turned turquoise. "Really? You don't remember the night you bit me? The night you promised me everything would be okay?", Andrew asked telekinetically lifting Liam off the ground. "Can't say it rings any bells.", Liam said all smug. Having quite enough of Liam's not-so-charming game of flirtatious denial, Andrew slammed Liam against the wall behind him. "Ugh!", Liam grunted. Andrew than threw Liam into another wall, than up to the ceiling, than down to the floor, pinning him there.

"Are your bells ringing NOW?", Andrew asked lifting Liam up again. Liam stayed silent. "Fine, maybe this will jog your memory!", Andrew hissed and he focused his mind on Liam's skeleton and started squeezing his bones. "AAAAAAAAAH!", Liam cried out. SNAP! Both of Liam's arms broke. CRACK!, Liams ribs broke inward, puncturing his organs in the process. Liam started laughing even though he was in immense pain. "D-Do you even know w-why I left you?", he asked as blood dripped out of his mouth. "You mean other than the fact that you were sticking your dick in places it didn't belong?", Andrew said, telekinetically squeezing a bit tighter, making Liams femur break this time. Liam swallowed a mouthful of blood, "I-I left you, because... you couldn't satisfy my needs anymore, and he could. I-I left y-you, because you became pathetic. You always needed someone to save you. I l-left you b-because you-", Andrew cut him off, "DON'T SAY IT.", he warned. "-just weren't-", Andrew cut him off again, "LIAM!", he raised his voice. "-LOVEABLE!", Liam shouted. "NOOO!", Andrew screamed, throwing Liam against the back wall.

Liam got to his feet, slowly healing. "I left you because you were WEAK.", he said taking a step forward. Andrew dropped to his knees, fighting to keep the tears in. "I left you because you were PATHETIC. You always needed me to come save you because you were afraid of your powers.", Liam said clearly pushing Andrew. "I left you because you couldn't do what he could.", Liam said stepping a bit closer. "Like what? Give you an STD?", Andrew joked through the tears. "No, smart-ass. He made me feel 'special'.", Liam said. "How did I not make you feel special, Liam? I gave you EVERYTHING! I GAVE UP everything for YOU! I was there for you when you needed me and when you wanted me. I bought you whatever you wanted. I took you out to dinner once a month or more.", shot Andrew as he quickly got to his feet.

"I meant 'special' as in he knew how to fuck.", Liam explained flatly. "You don't need sex to have a working relationship, Liam.", Andrew said. "That's rather contradictory, coming from an incubus. Wouldn't you say?", Liam said. "That's different, Liam, and you know it.", Andrew said. "How is it different?", Liam asked. "For one, there are people who make it to their honeymoon without so much as touching themselves let alone their significant other. For two, I need sex in order to survive. Relationships don't.", Andrew explained. "Whatever", Liam said rolling his eyes. Andrew glared. "Don't 'whatever' me.", Andrew said as thunder clapped in the distance.

"Liam, why turn me if you never wanted to actually be with me?", Andrew asked. "I don't know, Andrew. I honestly don't know.", Liam said finally taking the time to be serious. "I just needed someone who was almost exactly like me. Someone who wasn't afraid of their abilities. Someone who could provide for me when I couldn't for myself. You couldn't provide for me, you could barely provide for yourself. You and I didn't have much in common and you were always afraid to use your magic. When it comes right down to it, you were such a pathetic pussy that I couldn't deal being with you anymore.", Liam said.

"THAN YOU SHOULD HAVE BROKEN UP WITH ME INSTEAD OF CHEATING!", Andrew shouted, igniting a small fire in one of the chairs to his left. "You're right. I should have just ended the relationship instead of 'sticking my dick in places it didn't belong', but I didn't. And you should have seen the guy I left you for. Even you would have jumped his bones!", Liam said. "Oh, I saw him,", Andrew said putting out the fire, "I saw his coffee brown eyes. I saw his flawless tan skin. I saw his smooth, plump, dark pink lips. I saw his eyes glaze over as I SUCKED THE LAST OF HIS LIFE FORCE OUT OF HIS PERFECT BODY!", Andrew shouted shooting out a telekinetic blast that knocked Liam into next week and sent everything around he and Andrew flying. Liam slowly stood up. "I-It was you? YOU killed Brandon?", asked Liam confused.

"Oh, yes. I killed him. I tossed him around like the piece of shit, rag doll he was. Then, as he begged me for mercy, I fed off of him. I took what little life force he had left and dropped his body into the ocean off the pier near your house. He was delicious. I see why you wanted him over me.", Andrew said. "You... You... YOU FUCKING BASTARD!", Liam roared as he leaped at Andrew, claws at the ready. Andrew couldn't get out of the way in time and took ten claws into his chest and was tossed into a wall. Andrew shook his head and looked at Liam who was standing above him growling. "Aww, is the doggy-", Andrew coughed up some blood, "mad that I took away it's little boy toy?", Andrew laughed and coughed. Liam then swung at Andrew's face. However, Andrew telekinetically grabbed Liam's arm, and forced it backward till he heard the snap of his arm breaking.

"AAAAAAH!", Liam yelled. Andrew took this chance to quickly grab Liam's face and kiss him. Liam was so focused on the pain of his now broken and not healing arm (thanks to Andrew supressing his ability to heal) that the kiss caught him by surprise. Andrew pulled back and they both watched the stream of turquoise energy pass from Liam to Andrew.

When Andrew figured he'd brought Liam within an inch of his life, he telekinetically shoved him away. Liam instantly fell to the ground and this time, he didn't get up. Andrew took this time to get out of there as fast as he could. Outside the building, he found Clive, sitting on the ground inside a mountain ash barrier. "Are you okay?", Andrew asked. "Y-yeah. I guess. I'm sorry I dragged you here to be attacked by that douche.", Clive said. "It's okay, we all make mistakes. However, as an emissary, it's your job to discern right and wrong, no matter how harmless it seems or what promises are made to you.", Andrew said. "I-I know. I should have been more careful. I guess after my pack died I let my guard down.", Clive said.

"That's something you need to NOT let happen. Trust me, letting my guard down has almost gotten me killed before.", Andrew said. "I-I'll work on that. Thank you.", Clive said. "You're welcome. But, if you drag me into another situation like this again,", Andrew warned lighting a fireball in his hand, "I won't hesitate to burn you alive.". Clive nodded and Andrew walked back to his car.


End file.
